Revolution of Heros FF8
by Quistis27
Summary: ok well say that one of the sorceress in the world has return no its not what your think its Adel and she wants squall and rinoas child for time compression,Aurora falls in love or what she think is love..........
1. Default Chapter

**Revolution of Heros FF8**  


Ok... this is my first fanfiction on this site this is on of my best from ffwww.hope u like it plz go easy on the flames  
  
Chapter One  
  
Over a had passed since the defeat of Ultimecia and there was finally peace over the planet. Some months after Ultimecias defeat Squall had proposed to Rinoa knowing that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.  
  
Squall and Rinoa had just had a glorious wedding the day before which everyone helped plan! Selphie took care of the decorations, her specialty. Quistis did the invitations and where people sat. Irvine was an usher and helped out with decorations. Zell took care of the dinner which was Hot Dogs, of course. The wedding took place out side in the flower field that Rinoa and Squall promised to meet. Edea Kramer and Cid Kramer took care of being the ones to marry them. The reception took place in the Deling City plaza area with many people, most of whom they didn't even know!   
  
They started their honeymoon right away, with their baby which Rinoa had four months earlier. They had decided to start their honeymoon in Balamb hotel for one night then to travel round the world to places in which they hadn't time to visit when they were battling the Sorceresses.   
  
Rinoa had finally talked Squall into visiting his estranged father, Laguna, in Esthar at the end of their honeymoon. Following their honeymoon they planned to move into the small town of Winhill, into the abandoned house where Laguna had recovered after being found and taken care of by Raine many years earlier.   
  
Squall was no longer required to be a SeeD. He was made head of the Garden but only called upon if he were to be needed in such things like battle, otherwise Quistis was the leader of the Garden and took over any small affairs that took place. Zell and Selphie were made head of SeeD command and only went out into important battles. Irvine became a SeeD and the master sharpshooter of the Garden.   
  
Irvine and Selphie had fallen in love and into a serious relationship after the defeat of Ultimecia and recently gotten engaged to be married but decided to wait for a year or so until they were no longer needed in mercenary missions. Zell had fallen in love with a new student from Galbadia Garden who worked at the library and had been spying him up for nearly a year or so. They had only been together for nearly a month or so. Quistis, whom has many secret admirers, had not had a boyfriend for a long time. She had been to busy with being second-head of the Garden with all the responsibilities, but only she new who she really had at heart…  
  
Rinoa stood on the balcony of the Balamb Hotel, deep in thought, the warm breeze, sweeping sofly over her making her light blue over coat wave sofly in the wind. Over the horizon the radiating beauty of the sunset, brilliant orange and red shades highlighting the sky as the stars begin to come out. Just as a shooting star passes Squall steps out onto the balcony holding in his arms, their little baby girl Aurora Skye Leonhart.   
  
"Rinoa" whispered Squall.  
"Oh…. There you are Squall" Rinoa said slightly louder then Squalls faint whisper. "Wow, isn't it just magnificent! All the colors… the stars…. It's just so much beauty, like our little girl!"  
"Yes… it is beautiful" replied Squall. "Look she's waking up!"  
Aurora had opened up her eyes, she glanced up at Squall, his hair blown is whisps over his eyes, his white fur on his coat moving from the breeze. She looked at Rinoa then looked into the horizon, the colors gleaming into her bright blue eyes.   
"Rinoa, look!" Squall whispered even fainter. "Shes trying to say something!"  
"No, its to early, shes only four months old!" Rinoa whispered back.  
Aurora had opened up her mouth, then closed it again, it seemed as though she was unsure of something.  
"Mu…. Muuu…… muma" sputtered Aurora. "Duuudddd….. daadddaaa" she sputtered again.  
"Oh my…. How… she's only four months old" said Rinoa in disbelief.  
"I know…. I know…. Its incredible!" said Squall proudly.  
They stood there staring into the horizon holding their pride and joy in their arms and watched the sun go down and the stars come out. A shooting star passed and both Squall and Rinoa wished, they wished for Aurora's safety for as long as she lived, they wished for her to be the happiest girl alive.   
They wished that their daughter would live, just live.  
  
_**15 YEARS LATER**_  
  
Aurora stood, looking over the railing of Balamb's fishing harbor. She stood there watching the sunset, for it was her favorite thing to do. She was a fairly tall girl, around 5'6, her brilliant blond hair, just above her waist, flowing around her gleamed in the sun, the ocean bounced in her big blue eyes. Her knee length long sleeved overcoat, in its light blue color looked just like her mother's old overcoat except for the long sleeves and how it was knee length. Her dark blue under dress was also knee length and she wore a necklace, which hung loosely around her neck. It held her mothers ring which she gave her at the age of 13, the ring was a copy made by her fathers old friend Zell of her fathers ring of Griever.   
  
Just as the sun had set she heard her mother calling her from the hotel in which they were staying for the week to visit some old friends there in Balamb.   
Aurora ran as fast as she could to the hotel so she wouldn't get in trouble again for being late. Just as she reached the corner leading to the hotel entrance she saw her father, Squall, run out as fast as he could then turn the far corner leading to the exit of Balamb. She walked to the entrance and watched as her father exited the small town and took off in their Ragnarok airship. At that she began to be worried, she knew that her father rarely ran out unless something was wrong at the Garden and needed him for he was still head of Balamb Garden.  
  
Rinoa stood inside their family's hotel room waiting for Aurora to arrive. She was still worried why Squall had run out so fast. All she knew was that Quistis called from the Garden and Squall just ran out, headed directly towards the Garden.  
  
Rinoa walked out onto the deck and crossed her arms, worried. Aurora had just come in and walked out onto the deck to ask her mother why Squall ran out.   
"Aurora, I don't know!" said Rinoa in an upset voice.  
"Mom, if you know something, tell me, I'm 15 years old, I can handle it!" said Aurora angrily.  
"Aurora, I already told you, this time I don't know anything!" said Rinoa beginning to get angry. "So don't start with that attitude of yours" she added.  
"I don't have one, mother, I just was worried is all" Aurora said quietly and then stormed off.  
Rinoa stood there, just thinking. (I know Aurora, I know… I'm worried too)  
  
Some time later after Rinoa went to bed and Aurora was out on the deck watching the stars their phone rang. Rinoa sprung out of bed as if waiting for just that ring and answered it. Aurora strained to hear what she was saying, but couldn't hear. She heard the phone click and Rinoa ran out onto the deck.  
"Aurora! Pack your bags, we're Going to Balamb garden, your dad is coming for us now!" Rinoa said hastily.  
They headed to the edge of town, bags packed and watched as the Ragnarok landed and Squall waved them over.  
  



	2. chapter2

Chapter Two  
  
Squall watched out the window of the bright red Ragnarok as his beloved wife and daughter ran towards the ship. He ran down to meet them and saw the expressions on their faces. Rinoa who was running somewhat slower then she could in her young teenage years had a very concerned and worried look on her face but Aurora had more of an angry expression as if she had just had and argument. Squall quickly realized that Rinoa and Aurora had another argument, probably about Aurora's attitude that he didn't find so bad.  
  
Rinoa stopped in front of Squall and stared at him for a moment, Aurora came running up next after putting the luggage down. They both started into a mass of questions. Squall simply turned away and headed to the elevator to the Pilot Deck.  
  
Just as the three of them arrived at the pilot deck the Ragnarok took off headed towards Balamb Garden where they'd be arriving soon. Squall glanced over at Aurora, who was still looking angry and seemed to be taken by surprise as she saw who was flying the Ragnarok.   
  
Selpie Tilmitt sat in the pilot's seat, Squall went over a sat in the co-pilot seat and began saying something to her. Selphie stood up and walked over and shook Aurora's hand rather excitedly.   
"Wow! You're really Aurora! Little baby Aurora!" Selphie said in a shocked kind of voice. "Its great to see you, Aurora."  
Selphie looked at Aurora, who seemed to be confused.  
"O…. h… umm… hello, Selphie. Nice to meet you…" Aurora said in a stuttering voice.  
Selphie turned away and walked over to the pilot seat, her hair still bouncy and curled like when she was a teenager. She wore a banana yellow turtleneck with a long skirt that just touched the ground. She still looked fairly young for her 33 years, she looked to be maybe 24 years old.   
  
Selphie, Squall and Rinoa talked for the rest of the ride. They talked mostly about Selphie's life and what she's been doing. Selphie who had retired from being a SeeD commander had moved to small town in Trabia called Bika with Irvine. They ran a gun shop that Irvine was mostly into. Selphie mainly organized town events, that people from all over Trabia came to. Selphie and Irvine had also agreed that if they were needed at the Garden for anything that they would come back right away and help out. Selphie told Squall and Rinoa how they received a call earlier that day to come so Selphie and Irvine came to the Garden right away using a ship that the Estharian President, Laguna, had given them after the defeat of Ultimecia 15 years earlier. When they arrived at the Garden Selphie saw Squall run in and they decided to come to Balamb together to pick up Rinoa and Aurora, Selphie seemed rather excited to fly since she hadn't piloted the Ragnarok since right after the defeat of Ultimecia.   
  
Selphie noticed that Rinoa seemed worried but didn't say anything, she decided that it would be better for her to let Squall and Rinoa work it out.  
  
Selphie began asking Squall and Rinoa about their life. She asked about their honeymoon 15 years earlier and they told her how it was great to visit places that they never had a chance to visit. They told about visiting Timber, and seeing Zone and Watts there, Deling City and how Squall talked Rinoa into seeing her father, General Caraway who was very happy to see her so happy, with a baby and a husband. They told her about Fisherman's Horizon and how they fished for an entire day and caught nothing and finally about Esthar where they visited Laguna Loire, Squall's father.  
  
Selphie was very interested in Laguna and when they were tougther nearly even one asked if selphie was laguna's daugther. They told her about how they visit him almost once a month and how Squall finally, after nearly two years, began to like Laguna and his ways. They also visited Ellone in Esthar, she was always very glad to see them, and how Aurora was so much like her.  
  
Just as they finished telling Selphie all about how they lived in Winhill for all those years. They lived in that abandoned house and how Rinoa taught Aurora herself with some help from Squall (he taught her battle skills using Rinoa's old Shooting Star) and how Rinoa started her own flower shop, they arrived at Balamb Garden.   
  
Aurora looked out the window, and stared at the Garden, which was stopped in the snowfields of Trabia near Trabia Garden. She looked at how the rings around the Garden turned ever so slightly, and the lights bounced off of them.   
  
The Ragnarok landed right outside the Garden and they walked inside. Aurora, who was trailing behind, looked around in awe. The only words that she could come up with were "what a beautiful place!". They small gardens with flower's, the high ceilings, the beautiful floor designs. It all seemed wonderful to Aurora who knew nothing more then her small town house, really. They headed from the front gate to the stairs headed to the elevator, Aurora looked at the students passing by and heard them saying something about a SeeD test in a few days.   
  
Aurora heard her father and her mother talking with Selphie about how the Garden hasn't changed and how everything's the same. Just as they arrived at the elevator the door opened and a man with a long trench coat and another man with blond spiky hair stepped out. The man with the long trench coat, which was black, wore a cowboy hat over his short cut hair. The other man had short blond spiky hair and wore a vest with a black shirt underneath and had dark green pants on.   
  
Aurora watched as Selphie ran over to the man in the trench coat and kissed him on the cheek then held his hand and walked over to her.   
"Aurora! I want you to meet Irvine Kinneas! My husband of 13 years!" exclaimed Selphie. "Pleased to meet you, Aurora is it? said Irvine.  
"Yes, nice to meet you too Irvine, I've heard about you from my parents, they say you're a sharpshooter!" Aurora said politely. "You should teach me one day!"  
"I surely will, miss." Irvine said as if very excited someone was interested in learning.  
Aurora looked over at her mother and father. Her mother had a scowl on and Aurora immediately knew why. Her father however seemed fairly happy that she was interested in learning something knew. After a short pause the man with the spiky hair came over and introduced himself to Aurora.  
  
"Yo Lil'Aurora! its me uncel zell? remeber?''he said puncing into the air"and to side of him a muddy blond haired women look at her and said"Don't mind zell aurora he's always like that after he's eaten 40 hotdogs"  
"Shall we go up?" said Zell looking hurt at carissa's comment,making his wayto the elevator.  
Aurora trailed behind again as they all stepped into the elevator, she took one more look around and thought how beautiful it was and how she would love it to stay here.  
  
Quistis stood on the top floor and awaited the arrival of her friends from years ago. She had seen the Ragnarok land some time ago and knew they'd be arriving at any minute.  
Just as Quistis turned to walk out of the room the elevator doors opened and Quistis turned around. She saw Squall and Rinoa walk out followed by Selphie, Irvine and Zell. Then out of the back of the elevator she saw a young girl with long flowing blond hair and blue eyes walk out. She looked to be about 16, then Quisis realized who it was.  
  
Quistis watched as Squall and Rinoa came straight over and gave her a hug.   
"Quistis, its great to see you again!" said Rinoa excitedly.   
"Yes, I'm so glad to see you too, Quistis!" Squall said quietly but happily.  
"Quistis, this is our daughter, Aurora." Rinoa said even more excited.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. chapter3

Well here chapter3 DOIDNT FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 3  
  
Quistis looked at Aurora for a second then broke out of her disbelief and finally said, "Wow, Aurora, your so grown up now!"   
Quistis noticed that the expression of happiness flickered for a second to pure annoyance and Quistis sort of new why, she knew she always hated it when she was a teenager and people said things like that. "Nice to meet you to" she then said.  
Aurora's expression turned back to happiness but with some confusion when Quistis smiled and said "I bet you'd make a great SeeD, you know!"  
"What's a SeeD?" she replied.  
Quistis looked over at Rinoa and noticed that she had an angry sort of expression on her face. She realized that maybe it wasn't the best time to start on such things. So she quickly said, "Oh, I'm sure your father will tell you someday."   
  
Quistis looked at Squall and noticed that his expression of happiness turned to the regular frown, that she knew, when Squall looked at Rinoa then to Aurora. Quistis decided to quickly change the subject, as she saw, it might be a sensitive subject between the couple. She decided to get straight down to business.  
  
Quistis began explaining how she wouldn't have called them unless this was really important and at that Squall and Rinoa turned to each other and nodded. Quistis stood there wondering what was going on then noticed then glance back to Quistis with their faces looking rather worried. Squall then said something quietly to Rinoa and they turned to Aurora.  
  
"Aurora? We think that you should take a walk, go look around the Garden." Rinoa said quietly. "Why can't I stay? I want to know what's going on, I want to know what's so important." Aurora said loudly. "Don't you dare start with that attidude, not now, its not a good time." Muttered Rinoa. "Just go, now."  
  
Quistis decided maybe she should say something, she had overheard all of this. "Umm, Squall, Rinoa? I can call down a student to come and show Aurora around."  
Both Squall and Rinoa looked to Quistis happily, as if she had said something wonderful.   
"Yes! That would be great, Quistis, thankyou." Squall said. Quistis looked to Aurora who seemed fairly grumpy and said, "Is this alright with you, Aurora?"   
Aurora glanced over at Rinoa who seemed to have quite a satisfied look on her face. Aurora looked as though she wanted to kick something rather hard but instead agreed grumpily.  
  
Quistis took the microphone and pressed a button. She called a student by the name of Dean Souback, who came up within minutes looking tired. Dean stepped out of elevator and looked around. He had dark brown hair that was cut short and spiked. He wore a jacket, which was also black that looked leatherish. Had on a white T-shirt underneath with baggy beige pants. He walked over to Quistis and asked her what she had wanted. After Quistis told him he looked over to Aurora and something gleamed in his eyes for it seemed a fraction of a second then he looked away and did a SeeD salute to Quistis and took off with Aurora onto the elevator.  
  
Squall watched his daughter go onto the elevator and waited for them to be completely gone before he started to ask Quistis what was going on. He walked over to Quistis who was standing on the deck, her hair still in that same flip-flop bun look, with loose hair hanging around her face blown back by the cool breeze. She stood there for a moment longer in her black turtleneck sweater and pink knee-length skirt and boots and waited for Squall to come.  
  
Squall walked onto the deck leaving Rinoa, Selphie, Irvine and Zell in the office. He stood there on the deck for a minute and finally asked what was going on. He had completely turned to Quistis and noticed that she sighed deeply then turned to him too.   
"Squall… she's back, and she wants what we were always afraid of." Quistis finally said. "What, Ultimecia is back… but we killed her, I saw her pass her powers and everything!" Squall said surprised. Quistis looked at Squall again and said, "No, Not Ultimecia… Adel is back. Sorceress Adel has come to take what she and Ultimecia wanted, time and all magic!"   
  
Squall looked at Quistis, he was very surprised but in disbelief. He stared back out into the Bika Snowfield then out into the horizon. After a long silence he turned back to Quistis, his hair flopping loosely in the cold breeze. "No… there is no way, Quistis… we killed her, I saw her die!" He said. "Rinoa was safe after she died, remember! We killed her!" Quistis looked at him sadly and replied. "Squall, we both know that it is a common fact that when a sorceress dies they pass on their power, if they don't then they have faked their death!" Squall looked surprised then an expression of acceptance passed through his eyes. "I suppose I could have happened that she never died, she could have faked it. We never did see Rinoa except her powers." Squall said quietly.  
  
Squall looked back out into the snowfield then turned back to Quistis and said, "I know that she wants time compression, most evil sorceresses do, but its not guaranteed that she'll be able to get it! We've hidden Rinoa so well, we've also hidden Aurora so well, even she doesn't know the truth." Quistis immediately answered him.   
"Squall, you and I and all of us know very well that Aurora cannot be hidden from the truth forever. She needs to know, you can't keep her in Winhill for all of her life, she's going to leave and when she does she'll find out the secret the hard way."   
  
"I think that Adel was waiting for Aurora to be old enough to have her powers, as a sorceress, be strong enough to take." Quistis said after another long pause.   
"Ok, alright… I don't need you to say what she is. Rinoa and I have tried not to think about it, we never thought that powers could be passed on through birth." Squall said quickly. "You know that night, after mine and Rinoa's wedding, when we arrived at Balamb Hotel?" Quistis looked at him, with a very confused look on her face. "Yes, I remember that, Squall… what does that have to do with this?"  
Squall looked back out into the horizon and noticed the sun beginning to set and remembered that they were on the other side of the planet and didn't realize what time it was. "Everything, Quisty… everything. That night we watched the sunset together, with Aurora, and we wished on a shooting star together that we would protect her and hope that she could live… just live." Squall said in a saddish tone. "Anyway, shouldn't we be telling everyone this? Let's go." Squall began to walk away but Quistis held him back.  
"You know that its no good to forget about this. I know and You know that Adel is going to try her hardest to get a-hold of both Rinoa and Aurora for their powers, and Adel will prefer Aurora because her powers are stronger and haven't been used. She has a more important power the Rinoa does, the power of time."   
  
Quistis looked at him again and said, "You do know what I mean, right Squall? How Aurora has the power of time." Squall looked confused again. Quistis decided to explain to him how each sorceress through time has powers, but one power is more powerful then all of them put together.   
  
Edea's power was, peace, she made people feel peace and welcoming when they were around her being why when Ultimecia possessed her everyone was afraid of her. Her power changed to time and well, power. People fear power and that made them afraid of Edea. Adel's power is strength, a very strong evil sorceress and people were afraid of how strong she would become. When Edea passed on her powers to Rinoa accidentally, the power of Peace was passed on to her. Then after the defeat of Ultimecia and she passed her powers onto Edea, because it was added onto her original powers all of those got passed onto Rinoa, as if she always had them. When Rinoa had Aurora, because she had so many different powers some had to be passed on so they got passed into Aurora, the power of time was passed on.  
  
After Quistis explained this to Squall she looked at him reassuringly and told him that he wouldn't lose anyone. Not ever. Squall looked at her sadly and said, "How can you know that, Adel is a powerful sorceress. She may take them away. That's my greatest fear more then anything. I can't lose them, I just can't!"   
  
A tear rolled down Squall's cheek. Quistis stood there holding his arm for a minute longer and said, "Squall… don't worry, we'll leave it for tonight, you can tell Rinoa what you know and I'll tell the others. Tomorrow we'll talk more; we'll talk about what our next actions will be." Squall looked back to her with more tears rolling down his cheeks getting blown away by the wind and quietly said, "I won't lose them, never. We will kill Adel… it's time to start, to start the revolution."  
  
Quistis let go of his arm and they walked back into the office. Squall wiped away his tears so nobody knew what was going on and took Rinoa's hand and they left. Quistis remained in the office and told Selphie, Irvine and Zell what was going on. That Aurora was a sorceress.


	4. chapter4

Chapter Four  
  
Rinoa watched as Squall entered the office, she noticed how he had a sad expression on his face and wondered why. The next thing she knew Squall had taken her by the hand and was leading her to the elevator without saying a word. When they reached the elevator Rinoa turned around and noticed Quistis talking in a serious tone of voice to Selphie, Irvine and Zell and their faces looked as though somebody had died.  
  
Rinoa turned to Squall and asked, "Squall, what's wrong? What's going on?" Squall looked at her; he didn't really answer her question but told her that he would tell later, when they got to the guestroom in the dormitory. Rinoa was getting worried, she was concerned about Squall, and Aurora. "Shouldn't we wait until Aurora to get back before we leave, Squall? She'll be worried? We have to wait!" Rinoa exclaimed.   
  
Squall stared at her and replied. "Quistis will tell her where we are, Rinoa. Aurora is 15, she'll be fine, don't worry." Rinoa turned back towards the elevator and waited for it to arrive. The elevator door opened and Rinoa glanced back at Quistis and met her eyes. Rinoa became extremely worried when she noticed the look on all of their faces. She stepped onto the elevator and went down with Squall.  
  
Aurora walked beside Dean as they walked through the beautiful Garden. They were walking through the empty corridor in the Quad when Dean looked at her and said, "So, Aurora… what do you think?" Aurora looked around some more "Oh it's beautiful, I've never seen anything like this place before! How long have you been here?" Aurora replied in an awed tone of voice.  
  
Aurora and Dean walked up the stairs and out of the Quad. "Hmm, how long… I believe around 10 year's maybe? I'm not exactly sure." Dean said. Aurora quickly turned to him, beginning to be less grumpy about her parents sending her off, like they usually do when they're hiding something. "Oh my… ten years, that's a long time! How old are you anyway?" Aurora said. Aurora over that the amazing fountain, then up to the ceiling as they headed towards the Cafeteria. "I'm 16, how old are you?" Dean said pointedly. "Where are you from anyway? Are you here to become a SeeD? Is that why you were up in the Headmistress' office?" Aurora, who was still looking up at the ceiling, stumbled and Dean caught her and Aurora started to giggle.  
  
"Opps… Sorry, Dean! Umm, I'm 15 and from Winhill. What's a SeeD?" Aurora said recovering from her stumble. Dean looked surprised. "You mean, your not even from a Garden!?! And you don't know what SeeD is! Dean said in a surprised voice. "Well, SeeD is a mercenary force, we help out people that pay us to settle their matter's, including country's matter's so a lot of the time we end up in big battles!" Aurora, who was now interested in passing students looked back over to Dean, "We? You mean that you're a SeeD too!" said Aurora.   
  
Dean looked sort of taken aback, as if she didn't believe him. "Of course, almost everyone here above the age of 14 is a SeeD. Ever since I came here when I was 6 I wanted to be one. I'm still surprised that you don't attend a Garden!" Aurora took her wandering eyes off the passing students and looked at Dean. "You know, not everyone attends a Garden. My mother, Rinoa Heartilly-Leonhart, taught me along with my father Squall Leonhart who taught me with weapons!" said Aurora beginning to get angry and grumpy again. "Whoa! Your parents are Rinoa and Squall Leonhart! Your Aurora Leonhart!" Dean said excitedly.   
  
Aurora looked away at the passing students again and said, "What's so special about that? They're just my parents…" Dean looked at her as if she were a crazy person. "You mean you don't know! You don't know that they saved the world alongside four of they're friends! You don't know that your father's Lionheart Gunblade pierced the most evil sorceress' heart of all time!" exclaimed Dean. " Wow, they really must be keeping things from you or something! Everyone knows! Your mother helped immensely! She is known as one of the greatest sorceresses of all time you know. It's also rumored that you're a sorceress, is it true?"  
  
Aurora now had her complete attention on him. "What the…. My mother is not a sorceress! You know nothing! They would have told me. And I am not a sorceress, I don't know what you're talking about!" Aurora said angrily. Aurora glared at Dean who looked completely confused now. "Ok, so you may not be a sorceress, I believe you… but your mother is, it's been proven. They also did defeat that evil Sorceress Ultimecia!" Dean said defensively.   
  
Aurora looked down trying to withhold her anger and finally swallowed it down. She looked back at the fountain then to Dean and realized that they had finally reached the Cafeteria. "Ok… so… maybe your right, my parents have been known to keep things from me. But I do know that I am not a sorceress!" Aurora said quietly. "I know, I believe you… but at least you have parents… when I was 6 they died, I'm not sure how. I was very mature for my age so they left my house in Timber one day and they never even came back. My next door neighbor enrolled me in the Garden, I was old enough so I didn't have to go to an orphanage." Dean said softly.   
  
Aurora stared into his sad eyes then looked away; she didn't want to feel any worse then she already did. "Oh, I'm sorry… I didn't realize…" said Aurora who was cut off by Dean. "No, don't worry… forget it. I'm sorry I was the one who told you about this whole thing anyway." Aurora looked back into his eyes and told him she didn't care and just wanted to forget it for now.  
  
They walked into the Cafeteria and sat down at a table near the back. "Thank you for showing me around a bit, Dean" Aurora said after she calmed down a bit. Dean looked back at her after looking around to see whom else was in the Cafeteria. "Oh…. No problem at all. It was my pleasure!" he said happily. "You know, there's this SeeD party tonight, like a once a year annual ball-dance party type thing. I don't have anyone to go with and I was just wondering if you wanted to come with me, if you're staying here tonight that is." Aurora was taken by surprise, this was the last thing that she expected. Aurora looked back to Dean after glancing around, and said quietly, "I can't dance!". Dean stared at her for a second then said, "Oh, no problem, you don't have to dance if you don't want to… we can just hang around! I think it would be fun, maybe when we're there I can teach you how to dance!" Aurora began to get excited. "Oh, alright then… I'm sure that I'll be staying here tonight anyway so it should be fun! Where do you want to meet?" she said. "Umm, well, we will meet at the directory, you know that big computer thing down the stairs from the elevator! We'll meet there around 9'o'clock." Dean said happily. "Oh, its 7'o'clock now actually, I've got to go to the training center for an hour. Do you want me to walk with you to the elevator again?" Aurora looked around again then replied, "Well, no, that's fine… I'll stay here for a few more minutes; I just want to look around. See you later though!" Dean looked at her a moment while getting up. "Umm, alright then, see you!" said Dean beginning to run off.  
  
Aurora stared after him as he left the Cafeteria. She stood up and walked over to window of the cafeteria. She looked down through the window at the rotating rings and noticed that the Garden had once again begun moving, towards the ocean. She looked back to the sky and saw as the last glimpse of the sun disappeared then she walked out of the cafeteria.  
  
She walked rather slowly, just thinking and watching the excited people who passed by her. After a while it occurred to her that she never really had friends. In Winhill the people she met always left and she was never able to keep any real friends. She also was never able to voice her thoughts or feelings to anyone except to herself.   
  
After what seemed forever of walking she reached the stairway headed to the elevator. She climbed the stairs and stopped outside the elevator. She thought for a minute about what she would say to her parents. She wasn't quite sure what, yet, but she knew that she would have to confront them sooner or later, if she wanted to know the truth. Was she a sorceress? Was the entire story that Dean told her true?  
  
She stepped onto the elevator and pressed the button to the 3rd floor. When she stepped off the elevator she stopped abruptly. Quistis, Selphie, Irvine, and Zell all had solemn-sad expressions on their faces and they stopped talking immediately after she entered the office and stared at her. Aurora looked at them and noticed that her parents were no longer there. "Umm, hello… where are my parents?" she said warily. They all kept staring at her and finally Quistis told her that her parents were down in the dormitory and wanted her to come down there right away.   
  
Aurora looked at them once more before turning on her heel, her hair whipping around her and she left down the elevator wondering why they all looked like that. When the elevator was just about to reach the 1st floor she thought about how she didn't know where the dormitory was. Dean hadn't showed her that. Just as the elevator stopped and Aurora was about to step out she bumped into a girl with short curly blond hair, she wore a kneelength long sleeved dress that was a light blue covered by a navy blue vest that went to the ground. She had black high boots on that were just below her knees.  
"Oh hello, I'm Dawn!" the girl said. "Are you knew here?" Aurora looked at her for a second, unsure what to say. "Oh, umm… hello… I'm Aurora. No I'm not new here, I'm just visiting." Aurora finally said. Dawn looked at her then stepped onto the elevator just as Aurora was stepping off. "Oh, well, see you then!" said Dawn. "Oh, hey wait, can you tell me where the dormitory is?" said Aurora quickly. Dawn looked at her a moment then told her where to find it. Right before the elevator door closed Dawn asked if Aurora was going to the SeeD ball and Aurora told her she was going with Dean.   
  
The elevator door closed before Aurora could hear what Dawn said. Aurora shrugged it off and headed in the direction of the dormitory thinking. She wondered if Dawn were a SeeD and if she was going to the ball but figured she was. After walking what seemed a fairly short time she reached the dormitory doors. She headed to the room that Quistis told her, the guest dorm room.   
  
After reaching the door and entering she saw her mother and father both sitting on the bed opposite the second room with a single bed, looking at her. Her father, sitting beside her mother with his arm over her shoulder, had a deeply concerned look which Aurora knew wasn't a good sign. Her mother sat slumped over with a tear rolling down her cheek then looked at Aurora, some more tears rolled down her face and she looked away.  
  
Aurora walked over to the window and looked out and saw a shooting star. She knew she a wish, a wish that her parents would tell her the truth. For them to realize that she could handle it. After making her wish she sat down on a chair across the room and asked what was going on.

Rinoa looked up at Aurora; she was sitting across the room in a chair staring at her and Squall. Rinoa out her head down again and heard Aurora get up and walk out of the room, she slammed her door so hard that the picture on the wall fell off. Rinoa thought for a moment then glanced up at Squall who was staring at the door that Aurora had just slammed.  
  
"Squall? Should we tell her, do you think she should know?" Rinoa said in a soft voice. Rinoa stared at Squall who was still staring at the door. "Yeah, Rinoa, she has to know. We're going to be here for a fair amount of time and Aurora is bound to meet people and they're gonna know all about us and tell her things." Said Squall after a long silence. "We should be the one's to tell her the whole truth, and if you want I'll talk to her. I know that this is hard enough on you as it is."  
  
Rinoa looked at Squall pleadingly, not knowing what to say or think so she decided just to agree. "Ok… Squall… ok, if you think that's best. You should go and talk to her, I'll stay here." Rinoa looked up at the door and then to Squall who had turned to her and nodded solemnly.  
  
Rinoa walked as her husband, her beloved, got up to tell her daughter what they had hid from her for 15 years. She watched as her husband entered the room and closed the door so quietly that there was barely a click. Rinoa lay down and looked at the ceiling wondering what was going to happen.  
  
Squall closed the door and walked over to Aurora who was lying on the bed looked straight up into the skylight out towards the stars. He noticed that there was tear streaks along her cheeks that had just dried.   
  
Squall walked to the opposite side of the room and sat down in the window seat and looked out into the horizon. "Beautiful night, isn't It." said Squall quietly. Squall turned back to look at Aurora who seemed surprised someone was there but also angry. She must not have noticed he came in, thought Squall.  
  
Squall glanced back out towards the horizon then put his attention onto Aurora who had sat up and was cross-legged holding a cushion on her bed, tear streaks still on her face. "Dad? Are you gonna tell me of make up some lame excuse." Said Aurora sarcastically while playing with the edge of the pillow.  
  
Squall stared at her a moment then figured that there was no use in sugarcoating what he was going to tell her. "Aurora, I'm going to tell you, but just… well listen and don't interrupt me."   
  
Squall sighed deeply and looked up at Aurora who nodded in agreement. He began telling her all about his experiences as a teenager and how he was a loner and became a SeeD and started going on missions with fellow SeeD's being Quistis, Selphie and Zell.   
  
He told her about how a sorceress had made a treaty with the president of Galbadia and how she turned on him and took over Galbadia. He also told her about how they had to try and kill her but didn't succeed and were taken prisoner in the Galbadia Prison and escaped and ended up beating the sorceress who was possessed. He described how she was their childhood Matron at his orphanage where the entire group except for Rinoa was raised until they were of age for the Garden's.   
  
He told how after the sorceress Edea's defeat she accidentally passed on her powers to Rinoa and she became a sorceress and she became possessed as Edea was by an evil sorceress of the future, Ultimecia.  
  
Squall kept talking and told her about his long journey to Esthar and to the Lunar Space station to find his "sis" Ellone to have her help Rinoa out of her coma. He paused before telling her about Adel's revival and travelling through the time compression after defeating Sorceress Adel in order to reach Ultimecia's time to defeat her.   
  
After telling Aurora all of this and telling her about after Ultimecia's defeat and the trouble getting back to their own time and Rinoa almost losing him, Squall stopped talking for awhile. He thought for a minute about how it was all coming back to him and he didn't like it.  
  
Squall looked at Aurora who was staring back at him with a mixed expression of interest and confusion. Squall wasn't sure why see looked some what confused but decided to keep going on his story that would lead to telling her what was going on.  
  
Before Squall could continue Aurora lay back down on her bed a looked up out into the skylight and asked, "Is that all, is that what the big secret is?"  
  
Squall stared at her. "No, Aurora… its not… just wait this out, you'll know if a minute." Said Squall frowning.  
  
Squall watched as Aurora sat back and hugged her knees and looked at him, waiting for him to continue so he did.   
  
"As you know, Aurora…. Your mother is a sorceress." Squall said, his frown turning into a straight face again. Squall looked at Aurora a minute as she nodded and then he continued. He explained how each sorceress has a certain amount of powers and how one of them is stronger then all of them put together.  
  
He explained how Edea had her power of Peace and passed it on to Rinoa; how when Ultimecia was defeated and she traveled time and gave Edea her powers before she died, the powers of "time and power". That since time continued that when Rinoa received Edea's powers that "time and power" were included and that and Rinoa became even more powerful.   
  
She had two main powers as if she had always had them and that since she was so powerful she was a danger to herself and needed to pass some of them on.  
  
Squall paused again, unsure of how to put what he was going to say next. He looked away from Aurora and to the door, hoping that Rinoa would come in and save him from having to tell her but the door remained closed.  
  
Squall sighed and turned back to Aurora who now had a concerned and worried look on her face. Despite that look the continued, he explained that when a sorceress has to many powers and has to pass them on she'll either pass them to the person she is fighting of in the case of having a baby…. To her baby. Squall explained that since, at that time, there was no more need to fight that her extra powers were passed on to…. Aurora.  
  
Squall, who's eyes had wondered out to the window while telling her this shot right back to Aurora after he was finished and he saw the look on her face and regretted everything. He regretted telling her everything!   
  
Aurora's eyes shot to the window, she was unsure what to think. She knew that her expression must not have been too good because her father was looking at her, very worried and scared.   
  
"Wha--- a… sorceress…. Me?" Aurora managed to stutter. She looked at her father again who looked as if he was unsure of what to say and she didn't blame him, she didn't really know what to say either.  
  
"Why did you keep…. This…… from me all this time, dad…. Why?" she stuttered again. Aurora stared at her father and waited for an answer. Aurora watched as he opened and closed his mouth again… and again… she knew he was trying to say something but he just couldn't get the words out.  
  
"Aurora… please don't be angry… we were just trying to…. Protect you." He said after what seemed to be forever. Aurora stared at him, angrily, but understood, she didn't want to though. For once she wanted to have an excuse to be angry at him, at her parents but for some reason she just understood, she knew that she would have done the same thing.  
  
Aurora looked at her father, Squall, as he looked at the ground and back at her and apologized. "Don't… don't apologize for protecting me… I understand… just… tell me the rest, ok?" Aurora said quietly.  
  
Aurora looked at the floor and waited for him to begin talking again, and after what seemed a long time he began to talk. She listened carefully as he explained that Rinoa noticed herself weaker after having her and she knew she just knew that Aurora had become what she was. A sorceress.   
  
Aurora's attention stayed fully on listening to what she was and what her powers were. She listened to him telling her that he had inherited the "time and power" powers. That she was a very strong sorceress that had not exercised her powers yet.  
  
Aurora listened even more intently when he began explaining why they had come here. She got somewhat worried when he told her about the evil Sorceress Adel coming back. She wondered why and how but decided to wait until he was done to ask.   
  
Aurora began to become afraid when Squall told her about Adel's goal, the same as Ultimecia's goal. Time Compression, and in order to get that she needed the sorceress with the power of "time and power". She listened as he told that how the power of strength plus the power of "time and power" was a bad mixture, that if she got hold of Aurora then she would surely achieve what she has waited all this time for.   
  
Aurora sat in a trance of thought as Squall stood up and walked over to her bed and sat down beside her and put his arm around her to comfort her. She snapped out of her trance when he began to talk about how they would know more the next day. Quistis would tell them about what they needed to do.  
  
Aurora looked up at her father reassurance that everything would be ok after he was finished talking. She got it, Aurora sat there, and her father reassuring her that nobody would do anything, ever, to her. That she was safe.  
  
Aurora hugged him and then Squall stood up. "You know, Aurora… you took this much better then I would have expected." He said with a sort of grin beginning to spread over his face. Aurora stared at him and answered, "Thanks… I really appreciate you telling me the truth, I needed to know."  
  
She watched as her father nodded and began to leave the room to go and see her mother. Right before he left she remembered something, the ball.   
  
"Dad! Wait!" she said quickly as she hopped up and ran over to him. "Umm, this may not be a good time… but when I went on that tour, well, the guy I was with asked me to go to the SeeD ball with him and I figured that since we would be here for a fair while I should make some friends."   
  
Aurora looked down at her feet and twiddled them a bit then looked back up her father surprised to see a wide grin spread across his face. "Well… it is a ball you can't go in that…." He said as he walked out of her room.  
  
Aurora looked confused, she waited there a minute and then her father came back in holding a white dress. "Aurora, this is your mothers… its what she wore when I first meet her, at the SeeD ball!" he said smiling. Aurora stared at the beautiful dress and then looked at her father and saw his face turned serious again.  
  
"Aurora, I want you to have fun but you have to understand that you are in danger, so be careful will you. Be back by 11." Said her father, looking down at the dress then to her. "Don't tell your mother, she's sleeping so she won't know, hurry now!"  
  
Aurora looked up at him, a wide smile spread across her delicate featured face and she hugged him. "Thank you, dad!" she said happily. She watched as he left the room and then she shut the door and clicked the lock.  
  
Aurora glanced at the clock, it was 8:30. She knew she had to hurry so she slipped on the knee-length white dress and the white high heels that he gave her along with it and then ran to the mirror. She brushed her hair straight down and curled the tips and let her hair hang loosely like usual.  
  
Aurora cracked the door open and inch and saw her mother fast asleep, exhausted and her father lying next to her. She slipped out the door and sneaked over to the way out and looked back to see that her father sat up and smiled. She waved good bye and slipped out the door and shut it with a soft click.  
  
Aurora walked to the directory, getting excited. She was Dean standing there waiting with another couple. "Wow, you look great!" Dean said right away. "Thanks, Dean. You look good yourself." Aurora said shyly.  
  
Aurora looked at the other couple and noticed that the girl was Dawn whom she met near the elevator hours earlier. Dean introduced them, Dawn whom she already knew greeted her politely and to Jem her date who looked at Aurora for a moment before greeting her in a humorous way.   
  
"Shall we go then?" Dean said looking at Aurora happily then to the others. They all agreed and they headed towards the ballroom. Dean opened the doors and Aurora looked around in awe… she loved it. It was the more beautiful then all the rooms in the garden put together!


	5. chapter5

Chapter five  
  
Aurora looked around the ballroom, to the towering pillars at near the walls, surrounded by flowery gardens. To the decks that also had numerous patches of gardens. What impressed her most was the beautiful ceiling, completely made of glass with only gold strips to hold it together.   
  
Aurora, still looking around, was being directed towards a group of tables with people. She looked back down towards the people and saw then all waving the group of the four over. Dean, Jem, Dawn and her all took a place at a nearby table. Dean whispered in her ear, "Do you mind if Jem and I take off to get some drinks for us?"  
  
Aurora who had taken her attention off the group and was again looking up towards the ceiling at the stars looked back down at Dean and told him it was fine. Aurora watched as Dean and Jem walked over to the table filled with drinks and food then looked back towards the ceiling.  
  
"So… Aurora, how are you tonight?" Dawn said, trying to make conversation. Aurora had forgotten that Dawn was there and was startled by her voice and nearly fell off her chair but caught herself. "Oh… I'm… I'm fine. How are you?" Aurora said still sort of embarrassed.   
  
Aurora looked at Dawn and blushed. Dawn was giggling at her. "Your kind of funny, you know! We'd make great friends!" Dawn said still giggling at Aurora. "Oh, umm… heheh, I guess so! So, how long have you been here for?" Aurora said trying to stop blushing and giggling.  
  
Aurora looked over to the table where Dean was and saw him chatting to what looked like some fellow SeeD members then looked back at Dawn who finally managed to control her giggles. "I've been here since I was 10! I went to Trabia Garden for 3 years prior to that then my parents decided it would be better for my just to go to Balamb because I wanted to become a SeeD." She said.  
  
Aurora looked at her, sort of impressed. "Oh, you came here to become a SeeD? Are you?" Aurora waited for Dawn to answer, but her attention was on Jem who seemed to be making an ass of himself over near where Dean was. He was making some lame joke about blondes.  
  
Aurora didn't notice that Dawn was looking at her now then Dawn started to answer and Aurora turned back to her. "Haha, Men! They're all the same." Aurora nodded while beginning to giggle. "Umm, no. I'm not a SeeD yet; I'll be taking a test next week. I've taken my written test but I still have my field exam, it'll be a synch!"   
  
Aurora nodded; her face became straight again. "Aurora, why are you here?" Dawn said more seriously. Aurora thought for a moment, she knew she couldn't go telling Dawn what she really was, but she didn't want to lie either. She knew she had to though in order to keep her identity a secret from Dawn, hopefully Dean wouldn't say anything. "Umm, I'm here to visit my aunt, Aunt Quistis." Said Aurora.  
  
"Wow, you're the Headmistress' niece!" Dawn exclaimed. "That's pretty cool!" Aurora thought for a moment, she regretted that instantly. She knew that sooner or later Dawn would find out who she was, hopefully she wouldn't know about her being a sorceress!  
  
Aurora snapped out of her train of thought when she saw that Dean and Jem had made their way back and sat down. "Looks like you two have been acquainted!" said Dean happily. "Well that's good!"  
  
Aurora watched as Jem whispered something into Dawns ear and she giggled and they got up and walked towards the dance floor and began doing an extraordinary dance. Aurora watched as her black ankle length ballroom dress covered with a black and gold glittered sheer cover swung elegantly around her. Her hair that was short and curly before was now put in a tight curly bun with strands hanging loosely around.   
  
Jem wore what looked to be a uniform, the same as Dean's. Aurora figured that it were the SeeD uniform because many of the guys in the ballroom had similar outfits on, dark blue with gold trim. The SeeD symbol planted nicely on the chest pocket.  
  
Aurora turned her attention to Dean who was staring at her then turned away quickly and looked up at the stars. "It's beautiful, isn't it. All those stars." Dean said whispered, as if afraid he may break the glass on the ceiling. Aurora looked up and nodded then looked back towards the dance floor then back to Dean.  
  
Aurora stared at him for a second then looked back to the dance floor. The next thing she knew Dean had her by the hand and was saying, "C'mon, we're going to dance!" Aurora's eyes bulged as she tried to break loose from his hand. "Dean, I can't dance, I'll make a fool of myself and you!" she hissed in a whispery voice. "Oh C'mon, be a sport, Aurora!" he said.  
  
Aurora saw that there was no getting out of dancing so she just walked behind him as he found a place on the dance floor and turned around to face her. Without saying a word Aurora stood and watched Dean as he lifted her arm and out it on his shoulder then put his hand on her waist. He then took her other hand in his and began moving back and forth.  
  
Aurora stumbled a couple times and laughed and Dean tried to teach her the steps. After what seemed a very long time of bumping into the other dancers and having them scowl them and her stumbling back and forth she was finally getting it and she loved it. They moved back and forth across the dance floor as if nobody else was there, only them and the beautiful ballroom.  
  
"You're a natural, Aurora." Dean whispered to her. Aurora smiled up at Dean, him being much taller; he was 6'0. They continued dancing until the song ended and they stopped and stood on the spot and waited to see what the next song was.   
  
Over the microphone the person running the songs said the next song would be a mega oldie from over 25 years earlier, written and performed by a pianist in love. A beautiful piano solo soon filled the room and a voice that almost came from heaven flowed through the room.  
  
"I know this…. My grandmother…. This is her song!" exclaimed Aurora who was thinking back to a few years earlier when she stumbled upon a tape with this song on it in a trunk at her house. Her mother had told her all about her grandmother and how she fell in love with a soldier that she believed to be lost. The soldier, being her grandfather, Laguna, Squall's father. The song was "Eyes on Me"  
  
Aurora looked at Dean and smiled as she saw him looking at her. "May I have this dance?" said Dean bowing towards her holding out his hand. "Yes you may!" said Aurora giggling and taking his hand as they slipped into a hugging position and danced slowly.  
  
Aurora looked up at the stars and saw a shooting star and wished, (" I wish that I could always be as happy as I am now") and then she put her head back on Dean's shoulder and looking around the ballroom to see Jem and Dawn dancing happily together also.   
  
"This is a beautiful song, Aurora. Did your grandmother really sing it?" whispered Dean. Aurora took her head off his shoulder and looked deep into his eyes. "Yes, it is beautiful… my grandmother must have really been in love, y'know." She whispered back. Aurora still looking into his eyes saw him smile.  
  
"You know, Aurora. I'd like to tell you something, but don't laugh!" Dean said. Aurora nodded and waited for him to reply. He looked up into the stars then back down into Aurora's eyes. "When I first saw you, I had my eyes on you. I think I feel in love!" he whispered softly and raised his hand and played with her hair a bit.  
  
Aurora stared back into his eyes, shocked, but completely happy and thrilled. Before Aurora could say anything Dean bent his head downwards and kissed her. Aurora smiled and opened her eyes and looked into his. "I think I fell in love too, Dean. I've never met anyone like you." She whispered.  
  
Aurora looked at him some more then put her head back onto his shoulder and closed her eyes. She thought that she was the happiest person in the world at that moment, as they danced the night away.  
  
Aurora looked at the clock and saw that it was 11:30 and she almost screamed. She had completely lost track of time while dancing with Dean, and being so happy. She had promised her father that she would be back by 11, she was already late!  
  
Aurora was still dancing with Dean when she looked back to him and told him that she had to leave and told him that she had promised to be back by 11 and was late. Aurora was upset that she had to leave but knew that she had to, right away. She looked at Dean, who looked upset but understanding also.  
  
Aurora began to take off but Dean held her back and asked her if she wanted him to go with her but she told him that she wanted him to stay and have a good time. Dean looked upset again but kissed Aurora on the hand and let her go.  
  
Aurora half-walked and half-jogged and when she got to the ballroom door she glanced back at Dean who was now talking with Jem, he smiled at her and she smiled back then left.  
  
Aurora reached the dormitory hall at 11:40 still half-walking/jogging and stopped near the window to catch her breath. She walked over to the window and looked out into the horizon. The garden was set to a drift and they sat floating. Aurora's attention, however, was onto something in the distance.  
  
A gleam of light was shining, not very big at all but shot straight up into the sky. It was purplish blue. Aurora stared at it some more then it disappeared. She figured that she was seeing things since she was so tired so she just walked to the guest dormitory room.  
  
Aurora creaked the door open and saw both her father and mother sleeping so she slipped in and closed the door, then slipped in her room and closed the door quietly. She got into her pajamas and went to bed.   
  
As Aurora lay, thinking, she stared out the skylight at the stars then saw the purplish blue gleam of light. Aurora raised her head off the pillow slightly then the light disappeared and Aurora closed her eyes tight.


	6. chapter6

Chapter Seven  
  
Aurora awoke with the bright sun gleaming from through the skylight into her face. She sat straight up and looked over to the clock, it read 10:00. (I wonder why mom and dad didn't wake me up, I thought we were going to see Quistis again today.) She thought while getting up and changing into her navy blue dress and her light blue overcoat. She pulled on her shoes then walked over to her dresser and picked up her necklace with her mothers ring on it and put it on.   
  
After Aurora was dressed again she sat down on her bed and thought about the day and night before. Her arriving at the garden then meeting everyone and going on a tour with Dean, who told her all about her parents before her parents told her themselves.   
  
Aurora looked out the side window out into the horizon and yawned still thinking about encountering Dawn then confronting her parents and her father telling her the truth. How she had quickly decided not to tell her father about Dean telling her some of the things that he told her.   
  
She thought about her lovely night before and how Dean taught her how to dance and how they kissed and he told her that he was falling in love with her while "Eyes on Me" played and surrounded the beautiful ballroom.   
  
Aurora stood up again and walked opened her door to see that her parents were no longer there. (What, they left without me? Why?) She thought to herself. Aurora looked around the room then decided it would be a good time to return her mother's dress without her knowing so she ran and grabbed it and put it with her mothers things, where she had seen her father take it from.  
  
Aurora looked at the bed and noticed a note so she walked over and picked it up.   
"Aurora, your father and I went down for a late breakfast around 9, we'll be here until you come. See you, Love Mom" the note read.  
  
Aurora lifted her eyes then crumpled up the note up and threw it away. She left the guest dorm room and set off towards the cafeteria.   
  
Squall sat across the table from his wife, Rinoa, staring at her as she stared at her finished dish of bacon and eggs, the same as his. Squall watched as she tilted her head to the side as she always did and sighed then looked up at him, right into his eyes.  
  
Squall watched her closely as she began to speak for one of the only times since they woke up. "Squall? Do you think it was right of us to tell Aurora, so soon I mean." Squall looked around and noticed more students arriving in the Cafeteria and remembered that it was Sunday, that's why they were eating so late.  
  
"Yes, Rinoa. I do think it was right of us to tell her… now that she knows we don't have to keep things from her. We can be honest." Squall said as he looked back at Rinoa who was once again staring at her plate and waited her for to talk.  
  
"I suppose so… I mean… I guess." She said in a small voice. "I guess I still want to protect her is all." Squall turned his head to look at her in a fast motion, and had a surprised look on his face. "Rinoa, I want to protect her too, so does everyone. We can't protect her by keeping her from the truth, at least now she knows to protect herself as well." Squall frowning.  
  
He watched as Rinoa looked away from him towards the doors of the Cafeteria. "When is that girl going to get here, maybe we should go and get her." She said faintly. Squall was about to say something but noticed the doors open and Aurora came in so he said nothing and waited for her to come over to the table.  
  
Squall watched as she hugged Rinoa then him and the she said happily,"Hi Mom, hi Dad! Nice day isn't it." Squall nodded, as did Rinoa. "Aurora, we said that we would meet Quistis by eleven at the latest, its 10:15 so hurry and eat." Squall said quietly.  
  
Squall looked up at her and waited for her to go and get food but instead she stood there for a moment thinking. "Umm, I'm not really hungry. We can go now if you want!" she said finally in a still happy tone. Squall looked back down at Rinoa who had a concerned look on her face but stood up.  
  
Squall stood up and nodded in agreement and they set off to Quistis's office in silence. As they reached the elevator Squall held back Aurora's arm and whispered, "How'd it go last night?" Squall watched as Rinoa pressed the button, unaware that they were talking.  
  
"Great! Thank-you so much" Aurora whispered back. Squall stared at her a then smiled. "I know that you came in late… just promise to never do that again, ok?" Squall whispered still looking at Rinoa then glanced back at Aurora who had a shocked but impressed smile on her face.  
  
"I sorry… but I promise it won't happen again." Aurora whispered. Squall nodded again then they walked to the elevator and stood next to Rinoa and awaited the elevator's arrival.   
  
Selphie sat on one of the couches, beside Irvine; Zell sat directly across from them in an armchair by the coffee table. Selphie looked over across the room to where Quistis sat, in her office chair. Selphie began to get fidgety from the long silence, while they awaited Squall, Rinoa and Aurora's arrival.  
  
Selphie looked back over at Quistis who had busied her self in some papers then looked quickly towards the elevator which had opened and the family of three walked out. Selphie watched them closely as they walked over and all sat on a couch, Squall and Rinoa on one side and Aurora on the other.  
  
Selphie greeted them politely, as did Irvine and Zell. Selphie noticed that Quistis began to walk over while greeting them happily as if trying to lighten the load that was about to be put on them.   
  
"So, shall we get on with it then!" Selphie said hastily, just wanting to get out of that stuffy, awkward room. Selphie stared at Rinoa who seemed to be twiddling her with her hands a lot and sweating a bit.  
  
Selphie looked back at Quistis who had settled herself in the other armchair so that they all sat in a large circle and Quistis began talking. She explained her theory about how Adel survived.  
  
Her theory was that when they all thought they defeated Adel and they took off into the time compression that they lost her while in time. Adel had known that she could not defeat the SeeD's at that point for she was too weak so she faked her death. She magically transported herself to a locked chamber in the Lunitic Pandora.  
  
After Ultimecia's defeat the SeeD's had decided to put the Lunatic Pandora underneath the Deep-Sea Research Centre in case they ever need it for a future mission, little did they know that Sorceress Adel had stayed in her locked chamber restoring her power.  
  
Selphie kept on listening as Zell asked Quistis about how she knows that Adel is still there and at that Quistis sighed deeply. Selphie continued listening as Quistis began to tell the group about how she knew.  
  
A small group of students from the Galbadian Garden had ventured far out into the ocean in their boat and nightfall came. They saw a purplish blue gleam of light shot straight up into the sky, a thin and faint light so they decided to go towards it.  
  
They arrived at a strange location, the Deep-Sea Research Centre. The group of students, three boys, walked right into the Research Centre and down a few floors. They reached the bottom floor and they saw a big glass square showing the ocean floor and they saw the Lunatic Pandora.  
  
When they turned around a giant woman, strong and strange looking, being Sorceress Adel was standing near the door. She swooped her arms down and whacked one of the boys upside the head and broke his neck instantly then turned to the others. Adel, still being somewhat weak was slow, the other two boys escaped, but with a narrow escape.  
  
On their way back up they saw numerous soldiers, dressed in dark green uniforms and helmets. They seemed to be moving like robots, as if hypnotized. They wondered why they were only seeing them on their way back up but still kept running and got out. They took off as fast as they could in their boat and looked back to see the purplish-blue light again except this time more bright.  
  
"The two remaining students came immediately back to their garden in Galbadia and told their headmaster all about it. The headmaster reported this immediately to me, two days ago." Quistis said. Selphie looked over at Irvine who had a somewhat shocked but worried look on his face.  
  
She looked around at everyone else, Zell looked completely shocked and bewildered, Squall and Rinoa looked surprised, Quistis looked calm but sad and Aurora looked worst. She looked scared.  
  
"The student, the boy… he, he died?" Aurora stuttered. Selphie stared at her more and then looked to Quistis who was nodding solemnly. "Wait… wait….. Last night, I saw the purple light… it was kind of faint but also kind of bright at the same time…" Aurora said suddenly.   
  
Selphie stared at her… shocked. She saw that Rinoa had flicked her head, her hair whipped around, and Rinoa looked at Aurora, surprised. "How did you see that… your window isn't big enough and you were in bed early…?" Rinoa said.   
  
Selphie saw Aurora's eyes bulge a bit then turn normal, there was a silence then Aurora said, "I, I… saw it out my…. Skylight…" Selphie watched as Squall leaned over and whispered something into Rinoa's ear and her eyes bulged too. Selphie heard Rinoa mutter, "You could have told me last night, you know…"  
  
Selphie's attention was drawn back to Quistis who once again began talking again. She explained that the purplish blue light was a way for Adel to power up. She explained how when a sorceress is left weak they could use their left over power to draw more power from the sun. Three times a year and after 15 years a sorceress would be very powerful.   
  
"So… as you can see… we are all in danger… the world is in danger" Quistis continued. Selphie looked at her, sadly, as did everyone else. "We need to make up a plan of action, first of all we need to keep this Garden moving. If Adel wants Rinoa or Aurora, she is NOT going to get them." Quistis said stamping her foot down after the last sentence.  
  
Selphie shoot her eyes towards Rinoa and Aurora who both were looking at each other then they turned and looked back to Quistis who began to talk again, "So… Rinoa, Selphie and Aurora… why don't you all take a walk down to the cafeteria and get some lunch. The rest of us will be down in a minute."   
  
Selphie looked at Aurora, who looked somewhat relieved then to Rinoa who still looked concerned and asked them to come with her and they followed. Selphie looked back at her beloved and waved then turned to the elevator and they went down.  
  
Quistis watched as the three girls went down then turned to Irvine and Zell. "Will you two go and get the pilot, Nida, and tell him to get this garden moving again!"  
  
Quistis watched as both of them looked at each other excited, like old times. "Wow, Nida is still piloting this baby!" said Zell. Quistis looked at him a nodded, a smirk crossing her face, it was becoming more like old times then she expected.   
  
She watched as the two gentlemen turned and ran to the elevator and left. Quistis sat down opposite to Squall who was absentmindedly looking out the window. "We need to talk…" Quistis said seriously.


	7. chapter 7&8

CHAPTER 7  
  
Squall looked away from the window and stared at Quistis… unsure of what to say or think. "Look, you and I both know that Aurora needs to be protected, more so then Rinoa." Quistis said.  
  
Squall stared at her and said quietly, "I know… I know that already, but what can we do…?" Squall looked back out the window hoping to come up with something that would protect the only family he had.  
  
"I've thought about this for awhile now, Squall. We could hide Aurora in Esthar with Laguna, you know he will protect her with his life!" said Quistis a slight bit quieter, as if the walls were listening.   
  
Squall thought about this for a moment… then realized that wasn't such a good idea. "If Adel return's, Esthar will be the first place she takes over. She'll take it right from my father's dead hands…." Squall said… then paused. "She'll be wanting to find Aurora and what better then having her in the palace already." He said shuttering.  
  
Squall looked back to Quistis who was staring at the ground and nodding in understanding then looked back up at Squall, solemnly. "I, I didn't think of it that way… it never occurred to me that Esthar was Adel's before her downfall… she's going to want revenge… on Laguna." She said softly.  
  
Squall looked away, a tear dried on his cheek, he didn't want anything to ever happen to his father or his Sis. Especially not to his family. Squall looked at Quistis again after thinking… something had just occurred to him.  
  
"Quistis, do you remember when we were young and I became a SeeD?" he said hastily. Squall watched Quistis nod slowly then continued. "Well, our first mission was to kidnap the president of Deling, and negotiate with him. We worked for Rinoa's people, remember?"   
  
Squall continued again as he saw Quistis nod with a smirk growing across her face, she knew where this was leading. "President Vinzer Deling was a dummy president! He was there in place of the real president so that Vinzer wouldn't be hurt or have to negotiate!"   
  
Squall smiled triumphantly. "We can make a dummy president for Laguna…. We'll bring Laguna here, he can help us and he'll be safe!" Squall said as he watched Quistis smile at him.  
  
"Your just as clever as you always were, Squall." She said casually. Squall smiled at her then turned serious again when they began discussing what their next plans of action would be.  
  
They talked about how they would call upon a demon from the magical-guardian force world to take on the place of Laguna. They agreed that they would call Laguna right away and tell him to come, and bring Ellone, Kiros and Ward.   
  
The issue of Dr. Odine became important, whether he should come or not…. They agreed that it would be better for him to come so that he would not become brainwashed by Adel and help her.  
  
After discussing all of this Quistis looked at Squall. "I know you've lived in peace for the last 15 years but it looks like its war yet again. Like you said yourself…. Its time for the revolution…. We're going to once again conquer an evil sorceress." Quistis said.  
  
Squall stared at her. "Well then I guess I'm going to need my ultimate weapon then won't I!" Squall said in a sarcastic type, but serious voice. His frown turned into a smirk. Squall stared at Quistis and asked her if she was going to fight, Quistis hesitated but agreed.   
  
Squall told Quistis to contact Laguna and tell him what to do, when to come etc. Squall told her that he would have to take the Ragnarok to his house in Winhill and pick up his Lionheart and Rinoa's Shooting Star and Cardinal, he figured she'd want them.  
  
Just as Squall was leaving Irvine, Zell and Nida arrived in the elevator and walked in… Squall greeted Nida and asked him how he'd been and what'd been happening then told them he was sorry but he had to leave. Squall got on the elevator and left to go and get Selphie to pilot the Ragnarok easier then he could.  
  
Irvine sat with Zell and Nida talking excitedly about their lives. Nida who had ended up marring Xu moved to Esthar after Ultimecia's defeat and owned a pilot's learning school. Some years ago, however, Xu was unfortunate to come across a rare diasease given by the left over Imps of the Lunar Cry and she passed away.   
  
Irvine listened interested as Nida began talking about his life. He had decided to come back to the garden after Xu passed away so he could pilot again and he'd been here ever since.   
  
Irvine looked over at Zell who staring interestedly, as he was. Irvine figured it was just a way to take their minds off of the problems. Irvine looked out the window into the sky and saw the Ragnarok land and didn't realize how long they'd been talking.  
  
Irvine stood up and walked over to Quistis's desk and asked what was going on. She told him that she was trying to contact Laguna to tell him to come to the Garden.   
  
Irvine was just about to ask why when Squall and Selphie stepped off the elevator panting and ran over to Quistis's desk. Sweat ran off their foreheads onto the floor. Irvine noticed that Squall held his Lionheart on one hand and the Shooting Star in the other. Selphie held the Cardinal.  
  
Irvine looked at Squall then to Selphie and stepped towards them to ask what was going on but before he could ask Squall stood up from his slouch and said in a panting panicked voice, "My… Our… house… Winhill…. Gone!"  
  
Irvine stared at him, confused and watched as Squall finally caught his breath. "My house…. Destroyed, gone…. Everything, scattered everywhere….!" Squall said in his still panicked tone. His face twisted into fear and concern.

Chapter 8  
Squall bent over again, still panting hard from rushing to Quistis's office from the Ragnarok with Selphie. Squall looked up at Quistis then to Irvine who was standing next to her, both of them looking appalled.   
  
"What? Squall what are you talking about!" exclaimed Quistis. Squall, still panting stumbled over to a chair, Selphie following close behind and sat down and tried to catch his breath so that he could tell Quistis the whole story.  
  
He slouched over and watched as Irvine and Quistis walked slowly over to them and sat down across from them, Zell and Nida stood up, Nida leaning against the wall, and Zell pacing back and forth.  
  
Squall sat upright and leaned back against the chair. "I… we…" he said looking at Selphie. Squall began telling them about what they had seen, everyone staying silent. The only sounds were Selphie's and Squall's quick breaths.   
  
He began explaining how when they arrived there they seen panic in the small country village. They landed the Ragnarok outside the village and ran in to find children crying and adults running around, many of them panicking.   
  
Squall paused, unsure what they had seen. Squall decided to tell them how it was, exactly. He explained how they ran towards the end of the village where their house was, and saw it completely destroyed and burned down.   
  
All over the street was scattered contents of the house, broken glass, clothes, food. Everything in the house was ruined, and the house was burnt to the ground. They walked around the house to the back shed which was also burnt and its contents everywhere, luckily the weapons were hidden in an underground secret storage area.  
  
All the trees around the house and some of their neighbor's houses were ruined and burned also. Squall stopped and waited for a reaction, he didn't want to continue. He looked Selphie who was leaning back in her chair, her eyes closed and her mouth twisted into a frown.  
  
He peered over to Nida, who had slipped down the wall into a crouching position, looking out the window, his eyebrows raised in a shocked manner. Squall looked down again then to Zell who had still been pacing with a concerned and worried expression, Irvine who had also began pacing looked much like Zell did.  
  
Squall turned to Quistis who had a horrified look on her face, she was staring at Squall. After what seemed a long silence Zell spoke, "Do…. Do you think that this is…? Adel?" he stuttered.  
  
Squall looked up at him, so did everyone else, many of them nodding in agreement. "When we were leaving…. One of the people in the village told us that there were soldiers there in green uniforms. She said that they walked like zombies, or robots." Squall whispered.  
  
Squall put his head back into his hands and waited for someone to say something, which was right away. "Adel's Soldiers…. You know what they're after… they're after Aurora…!" Quistis said in a harsh voice staring at the wall.   
  
Squall looked up at her then bolted out of his chair and towards the elevator. He planned to go… just go and warn his family. Squall pressed the button repeatedly waiting for the elevator and Quistis grabbed his arm. "They're safe here, and its no good to get them too worried! Laguna is on his way, at least he is safe too now, don't you worry, just sit down."  
  
Squall looked back at her then followed her back to the couch and sat down beside Selphie and picked up his Lionheart and twiddled with it then put it back down. Squall listened, there was a long silence and then he heard an aircraft off in the distance. Laguna was nearly there.  
  
Squall was tired of the silence, and everyone staring at him in pity so he got up and walked onto the deck. He slumped across the railing and looked down as the seagulls played in the air near the rapidly rotating rings. He looked back into the horizon and noticed that they were approaching Galbadia Continent near Dollet.   
  
He looked off the side again to see the airship moving rapidly closer and closer then landed on the landing platform next to the Ragnarok. It was only a matter of time before Laguna, Ellone, Kiros, Ward and Dr. Odine arrived in the office.   
  
Squall knew that he would have to go over the story again for them all… about losing his home… his home in Winhill, the only place that he felt close to his family and his mother, Raine.   
  
Squall was right, minutes after he stepped back into the office and saw the elevator door opening. Laguna, Kiros, Ward and Ellone stepped out. Squall stopped and looked at Laguna.  
  
Small lines were visable on his face, his long black hair cut short. He wore a black button up shirt with beige pants. Squall glanced at Kiros and Ward who still wore the white Estharian robes the to Ellone who had on a white shirt with a blue skirt and her green shawl.   
  
Laguna looked into his son, Squall's eyes and knew his sadness all at once. That feeling of not being able to protect the person that you love came flowing back to him and he forced his eyes away to stop himself from crying.  
  
Laguna looked back at Squall after controlling his emotions and said quietly, "Hello, Squall." Laguna looked at him a moment and actually saw him swallow tears and greet him back politely.  
  
Laguna turned to the rest of the group and greeted them all politely then turned to Quistis and gave her a look of gratefulness. Laguna was glad that Quistis told him to come, that she warned him and he thanked her for that.  
  
Laguna looked at Quistis some more who told him that it mostly Squall's idea so he turned to Squall and took him by the arm and led him onto the deck and closed the doors and glanced in to see Kiros, Ward and Ellone begin to talk to everyone.  
  
Laguna turned to Squall who was looking at him confusedly. "Squall, look… I know how you feel right now and I do thank you for the idea of the fake president… but you don't have to explain anything." Laguna said pointedly. Laguna looked at Squall who still looked confused.  
  
"How? How do you know what I feel, how I feel… you never had children to protect, that were teenagers." Squall said bitterly. Laguna walked to the railing and looked down at the ocean.   
  
"Squall… I know your still bitter about me leaving your mother as and you as a baby but believe or not I was going to protect Ellone! Now is not the time to start on this, but I do know how it feels, to not think that you can protect the people you love." Laguna said quietly.  
  
Laguna turned back around to look at Squall. "I'm sorry…. I just, it's hard and I don't really want to go through all of this again!" said Squall softly, his bitterness gone. Laguna sighed and said, "I understand that Squall, I'm not asking you too… why don't you take a walk or something, I know this is hard for you."  
  
Laguna looked right into Squall's eyes which stared back him and then in a gracious tone of voice Squall spoke, "Ok… ok, I'll talk a walk. Thank you…" Laguna looked at him blankly. "For what?" Laguna said still looking at him. "Being my father, Laguna." He said back then turned on his heel and walked back into the office.  
  
Laguna watched from the deck as Ellone ran after him and stopped dead at the elevator and waved him good bye and turned to come out onto the deck, instead Laguna walked back into the office. Laguna stopped once inside as Quistis walked over to him and asked where Squall went so Laguna told her that he needed a break and she understood right away.  
  
Laguna leaned against the wall next to the slouched Nida who barely noticed he was there, not the kind of attention he was used to. Laguna kicked his feet back and forth a bit then looked back up when Quistis asked him where Dr. Odine was.  
  
"Dr. Odine? I don't really know…. I tried to contact him like you asked me too but he wasn't there. I found that odd considering he's always at his office or in a place to be contacted!" Laguna said.  
  
Laguna looked across the room at Selphie and Irvine, the last time he had seen them they were teenagers going to defeat the evil sorceress Ultimecia. "Do you think maybe he's gone to Adel, you know she could have sent some of those soldier's of hers to get him as she sent them to destroy Squall's house." Quistis said and Laguna turned his head to her once again.  
  
"I suppose…. What happened to Squall's house anyway?" Laguna said looking at Quistis who had gone to her desk and sat down. "Didn't he tell you? I thought he did when you were out on the deck." She said. "No… he didn't want to talk about it." Laguna said in a low tone.  
  
Laguna looked down after seeing Quistis nod and she began to tell him the entire story. About Aurora being a sorceress to them arriving to Squall's house burning and being destroyed. Laguna looked up at Quistis who sighed long and deep after explaining that to Laguna.  
  
"Whoa… that's a lot to take in…" Laguna said raising his eyebrows. "Aurora… little Aurora is a sorceress?" he added.  
  
Laguna looked around the room. Kiros and Ward sat slumped over. Ellone stood in the corner with a tear rolling down her cheek. Laguna looked back at Quistis. "Maybe its time we all took a break, especially you!" he said while standing up and walking over to Ellone and putting his arm around her shoulder.  
  
Laguna looked back at Quistis who agreed and watched everyone leave. Selphie, Irvine, Zell, and Nida all went down to the Cafeteria to get some lunch. Kiros and Ward had decided to stay, as did Quistis who walked out onto the deck. Laguna looked at Ellone. "C'mon, lets go see my granddaughter and daughter in-law" Laguna said and looked at Ellone who nodded and then they got onto the elevator and set off to see Rinoa and Aurora.  
  
Rinoa looked across the room at Aurora. They had never made it to the cafeteria because Squall came and got Selphie and they left so Aurora and Rinoa went back to their dormitory room to talk.  
  
"So…. Did you have fun last night, Aurora. Don't worry, you can tell me, I'm not mad anymore." Rinoa said softly looking at Aurora who looked up surprised but somewhat happy. "Oh it was wonderful… umm, I borrowed your dress too… dad gave it to me." Aurora replied.  
  
Rinoa stared at Aurora then smiled, thinking how beautiful she must have looked. Just as Rinoa was about to pursue the conversation there was a knock on the door. Rinoa got up and answered it.  
  
Rinoa looked out into the hallway… Laguna Loire and Ellone stood in the doorway, half-smiling but had that worried look in their eyes. "Hello!" Laguna said looking into the room at Aurora, and his smile turned to a scared and worried frown.


End file.
